


Bottom Dollar

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collars, Consent Play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Domme Pepper Potts, Everyone Tops Tony, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Prostitution Roleplay, Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Clint Barton, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, no exceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an appointment of sorts, and Phil and Clint are going to make very sure he's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A word of warning: Everything in this story is perfectly consensual, but it is a consent play story, so it may be triggering for some. Proceed with caution.

It started when Clint manhandled him into the shower; he got far more familiar than Tony thought was probably necessary, making very sure he was thoroughly clean- inside and out. Clint looked almost apologetic about it, except for the part where he kept forgetting not to grin.

As Clint roughly toweled him off, the bathroom door slid open. "Is he ready?" Phil asked.

"All clean, sir," Clint told him.

"We don't have to do this," Tony said, stumbling as Clint pushed him forward.

"You don't decide that, whore," Phil said. "I own your ass, and you're going to go make my money."

Tony licked his lips; he didn't want to get out of it, didn't even really want to pretend it wasn't as hot as it was, but a scene was a scene. There was no screwing up, not when he wanted it this much. "If it's money you want, I can get you money."

"Yes, you can," Phil said. "You can get on your back and take it. Even you should be able to figure that one out."

"That's not what I meant," Tony said. "We can work this out."

"Slick him up," Phil ordered, ignoring him.

"Wait," Tony protested, as Clint forced him to the floor, his face against the cold tile. "Wait, I don't-"

"Shut up," Phil snapped. He tossed the lube to Clint. "Make it quick."

Tony hissed as Clint pushed his fingers inside; Clint was generous with the lube and Tony wanted it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when somebody just shoved three fingers up your ass all of a sudden.

The dildo was big, and Phil set it down right in Tony's line of sight, sticking it to the floor with the attached suction cup. "I don't know what you're going for here," Tony said. "But I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm doing you a favor," Phil told him. "Or do you want me to send you out tight and dry to somebody who might not bother to give you any lubrication?"

"You're not protecting your investment," Tony pointed out, trying not to moan as Clint worked his fingers faster, curling them to brush his prostate. "You don't know what they're going to do to me if they think they're not the first, if that's what they paid for."

"That sounds like a personal problem," Phil said. "That's enough. Let him up." Clint let him go, and Tony tried to bolt, just to make Clint catch him again, feel his strength. Clint got him in a chokehold, and Phil slapped him across the face. "Calm down. This only has to hurt as much as you want it to, but you're not going to waste my time."

Clint dragged him over to the dildo, and Tony got to his knees, letting Clint position it at his entrance. Before he was ready for it, Clint pushed him down, making him take it in. "Wait," Phil said, taking something off the counter and handing it to Clint. Tony groaned in frustration as Clint put the cock ring on him. It was a mixed blessing, because who knew what they were going to do to him if he came this soon- Tony only knew they weren't going to stop. "Now ride it."

Tony pushed down farther, rocking his hips slowly as he took more. "I don't have all day, slut," Phil said.

"Give a guy a break, Jesus," Tony muttered. Phil raised his hand again, and Tony moved faster. "I'm going, I'm going."

He dropped down on it as far as he could before coming back up; it felt damn good, too long since he'd taken something this big. He let it open him up, stretch him out, fuck him just right. He could come just from this, just from the thought of everything else that was going to happen, the whole situation. Phil knew exactly how to be the right kind of threatening, completely unyielding, uninterested in what Tony wanted at all.

At this rate Tony was going to need another shower, because he was starting to sweat again. He shut his eyes, but it was too hard to resist peeking when he heard the sound of a zipper. Phil was leaning back against the counter; he'd pushed Clint to his knees, and now he was feeding him his cock. His hand gripped the back of Clint's head, and Clint moaned around him, his usual oral fixation coming to the fore.

Phil wasn't paying attention to Clint, though, his eyes fixed on Tony as he moved. Tony was momentarily wrapped up in it, his hips stuttering. Phil's gaze didn't wander for an instant, his scrutiny heavy and unwavering. Now Tony really had to shut his eyes, because under that focus he wasn't going to last another five seconds. 

"That's enough," Phil said, after what was probably forever, long enough that Tony's thighs were starting to hurt, to say nothing about his poor constricted cock. Tony opened his eyes again, in time to see Phil push Clint's head away and tuck himself back into his pants. Tony wasn't quite sure who he was talking to, but he gratefully stopped. "Clean him up and do the rest of it."

Clint wiped his mouth and stood up; Phil grabbed him before he could go, kissing him hard and slapping his ass before walking out of the bathroom. Clint did as he said, leading Tony over to a chair by the vanity. This was, strangely enough, the part that Tony was the most skeptical of. Having Clint style his hair, that was nothing, though he did end up looking- appropriately enough- a little like that guy from _Gigolos_ , but the makeup was something different.

Clint was apparently very good at it, a skill that Tony couldn't even imagine where he'd picked up and didn't know if he wanted to know. The other times that Tony had worn anything but concealer and stage makeup had been fairly sloppy, mostly drunk, and extremely inadvisable, but Clint did it expertly, swiping and blending and powdering and doing the things that were honestly kind of mystifying.

It was a strange sensation as he put on the eyeshadow, almost pleasant, but Tony made the mistake of opening his eyes in time to see Clint come at him with the eyeliner. He flinched back as Clint got close, and Clint caught his chin, pulling him roughly back into place. "If you move, I'm gonna poke you in the eye, and I'm not gonna feel bad about it," he told him.

Tony held still after that, because he honestly didn't know if Clint was kidding or not. Clint delicately applied the eyeliner and mascara before he let Tony go, surveying his work. Satisfied. he turned Tony around, letting him look at himself in the mirror. He didn't really look like a whore, but it was maybe worse this way; if Clint had just slapped on some hooker blue eyeshadow and bright red blush, Tony would look like a clown, like this was a game. Instead it looked like he'd planned for this, taken the time and consideration to look good, like he wanted this to happen.

Clint didn't give him much time to think about it, pulling him out of the chair and thrusting his clothes into his hands. It was a little embarrassing that the majority of them came from his own closet. In fairness to him, the too-tight shirt was Pepper's, but the rest were souvenirs of a different time in his life. Honestly, he could do, and had done, a lot worse than black patent-leather pants and a black-and-silver thong with studs that made it pleasingly industrial-looking. The sandals were a little embarrassing, mostly because Tony hadn't willingly worn flats since he was about twenty. They did look appropriately trashy though, so he let it slide- as if he had a choice.

Clint gave him a once over, pushing his pants down his hips a little, showing a flash of his midriff and quite possibly his thong. "Knock 'em dead," he said, giving Tony a kiss on the cheek that was clearly designed to miss the important parts of his makeup.

"I think they probably have to pay extra for that," Tony said.

"Boy," Phil snapped from the other room. "You're cutting into my client's time. If that slut's not ready, I'm taking it out on your ass."

"Ready, sir," Clint said, shepherding Tony out.

Phil didn't offer an approval or disapproval as Tony entered, just looked at him impassively- not new. "Here," he said, and Tony reluctantly went. He held up a collar, putting it around Tony's neck and buckling it. He clipped a leash to the drop ring on the front, tugging Tony close by it and examining him. "Good job," he told Clint.

"Thank you, sir," Clint said.

"I'll be back," Phil said. "If you want your reward, you'd better be naked and on your knees."

"Yes, sir," Clint said, and Tony could hear him already undressing; smart man.

Phil wrapped the leash around his hand, walking away with another word, and Tony quickly followed, not particularly wanting to get choked out.

They had to walk all the way across the floor to reach the bedroom, which was not exactly a short distance on this particular floor. It was on lockdown, but Tony still glanced at the elevator; it wasn't really like anyone would be particularly surprised seeing Tony dressed up like this, but the collar and leash was probably a little much. Phil yanked at the leash. "Pay attention," he said.

Tony didn't respond, just let himself be led. Now he was feeling kind of nervous, despite himself. It was increasingly easier to feel like he was being forced into this, like he didn't have a choice in the matter at all; something about the collar made it so much more real.

Phil stopped in front of the bedroom door. He pulled hard on the leash, making Tony look him straight in the eye. "Make it good," he said. "You won't like it if you embarrass me."

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, feeling real fear quicken his breath.

"Because I can," Phil told him. Still staring Tony down, he knocked on the door.

A few moments later, it opened. "Phil," the woman who answered said, reaching out to shake his hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Always a pleasure," he said.

"This is the new boy?" she said, looking Tony over- okay, no, ogling, she was ogling him is what she was doing.

"I thought you'd appreciate his first time," he said. 

"I'm flattered," she said.

He smiled. "Only the best for my best client."

"I bet you say that to all your clients," she said, grinning.

"I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't," he said, holding out the leash. "Enjoy."

Pepper took it, pulling Tony into the bedroom. "I'll take good care of him," she promised. "Night, Phil," she said, and the door shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper unclipped the leash, tossing it onto the dresser. Tony got the sense that these things came with talking, possibly awkwardness, but Pepper didn't look particularly interested in saying anything. She pushed him playfully, walking over and sitting on the bed, her legs spread wide. "You're cute," she told him.

"Thanks?" he said uncertainly, fully aware that he was at least ten years too old to qualify for that title. 'Devastatingly handsome' was more his thing.

She made a motion with her finger. "Give me a little turn," she said. "I want to see what I bought." He tried to make it good, though he was still feeling a little unsteady, out of his depth- in the perfect way. "That was pathetic," she said. "I expect you to make more of an effort than that. Take your clothes off. I want a show."

This wasn't exactly the first time Pepper had demanded a striptease, and usually Tony was more than happy to oblige. It just seemed that perfect, secure obedience was going to push this in the wrong direction, make it too much fun, take it to a different place than the honestly kinda dark one he wanted. He pulled off his shirt, dropping it on the floor before unbuttoning his pants, looking at her uneasily before pushing them down and stepping out of them.

She stood up, walking over, stilling his hands before he could pull down his thong. She had a smile on her face, and Tony wondered if she was going to give him a break, play the teacher; it had definite hotness potential. Then she grabbed his hair hard enough that his eyes watered, forcing him to his knees. "Let me explain something that I don't think you understand," she said, though her voice was still sweet. "I'm going to get my money's worth out of you, and you can cooperate or not. I paid a lot to fuck you, and you don't want to go back to Phil and have to tell him that his customer is unsatisfied, do you?"

"No, ma'am," he said weakly. Now _that_ was more like it.

She let him go. "That's a good boy," she said. She walked away, and Tony didn't follow, didn't even dare to watch her go. She finally walked back in front of him, sitting down on the bed; she was considerably less clothed and definitely more well-endowed than the last time he'd seen her, wearing the strap-on that was quite possibly his favorite, the one that was huge and purple and slightly sparkly. He could pretend to be as reluctant as he liked, but at this point nobody in the world could miss how hard he was, not when he was wearing nothing but a banana hammock and probably a hungry expression.

She crooked her finger at him; he hesitated before crawling over, settling himself between her legs. She put a hand on the back of his head and the other on her cock, and he struggled as she rubbed the head over his lips. It didn't work out for him very well, because all it made her do was pull his hair again. "Open wide, boy," she said. He shook his head, but she was damn sneaky; she grabbed his nose, holding it until he was forced to gasp for air, then shoved her cock into his mouth. "Suck it."

Tony didn't have much of a choice, which was fine, because it was shamefully hot, the kind of hotness that only came from doing something that was unusually deviant. It was one thing to let Pepper fuck him in the ass, and there was nothing particularly special about sucking cock, but this was just nasty somehow, so much more degrading than either one of those things. It was the ultimate in debasing himself, and he really just couldn't get enough of it at all.

"You look so pretty doing that," Pepper said, petting his hair. At some point he'd forgotten that he was supposed to be protesting; now he was sucking like he meant it, letting the thing hit the back of his throat as he bobbed up and down on it.

He pulled off, looking up at her. "Hey," he said, his jaw already feeling a little sore. "We don't have to do this. I've got plenty of money. I'll give you as much as you want. You can buy a dozen hookers."

She definitely had a harder slap than Phil did. "I'm trying to make this as easy as I can for you, but you just keep fucking up," she said. She stood up, pointing at the bed. "Face down, ass up. I want you naked."

"I can't get much more naked than this," he grumbled as he stood up, which was a critical error in judgement. Before he could even think about it, she had him bent over the bed; she smacked him hard on the ass, over and over again, his thong offering absolutely no protection against it. He grabbed the bedsheets, holding on as she spanked him. If he tried to cover himself, she was just going to smack his hands, which he knew from experience was way more painful than it sounded.

"Are you going to do what I say now?" she said, pausing.

"Yes," he said, his voice strained. "Are you gonna let me go?"

She hit him again, hard enough that he yelled. "Get on the goddamn bed."

She let him stand up, and he carefully took off his thong- carefully because the waistband on the thing was actually pretty big, and his cock was about ready to pound nails. He crawled onto the bed, trying to do what she said and make it look good, because all protesting aside, he was pretty much dying to get fucked.

He heard the noise of foil ripping, the plasticky sound of Pepper rolling the condom onto her toy, the click of the bottle as she slicked herself up. He spread his legs wider; the bed dipped as she got on her knees behind him. She pulled his ass open, spitting on his hole, and that was the best he got before she pushed into him. Thank god Phil had gotten him ready, because he needed a run up to this one. It felt like it was going to split him in half, and the only thing he could have possibly wanted was _harder_. 

Pepper was damn sure gonna give it to him; she'd normally check in, try and make sure everything was okay, but that wasn't on the menu, apparently. All she wanted to do was fuck, take him, get her dick in him so far it felt like he could feel it in his throat.

"Keep that ass up," she said, pushing down between his shoulder blades. He made an attempt to get out, and she grabbed him by his wrists instead, holding them behind his back so that he couldn't do anything but take it all. He moaned, pressing his face against the mattress. "That's it," she said. "That's it, whore. I know you want it. That's what boys like you are, greedy sluts."

"No," Tony gasped.

"Don't contradict me," she said, squeezing his wrists painfully. "You're a worthless piece of ass, and you'd better remember it."

Tony wasn't quite sure where she was getting this dialogue from, but please, lord, let her never stop. "Let go of me."

"No," she said, fucking him hard, her hips rolling with it. "I'm going to keep fucking you until I come. I'm going to use you to get off, and you can't do anything about it." Tony knew she could do it, too; more than once she'd gotten off just from this, the pressure of the dildo on her clit, the headrush of doing this to him. She was close, too, her voice breathy and low; he had basically no leverage, but he could sort of move side to side, give her more friction, more stimulation, try to push her over the edge.

"Tell me how much you want this," she said. "Tell me how you need it."

"I don't," Tony said, though the way he moaned it probably didn't help his case. "Stop, don't make me do this."

"Liar," she breathed. "You want me to fuck you as hard as I can."

"You did that," he said. "Wasn't a fan, really."

"You're a dirty lying slut," she ground out.

"If I tell you what you want to hear, are you going to stop?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"I'm just a slut," he said, trying to put as much as he could in it. "I'm a filthy whore, you made me a whore, your whore, please don't stop, please fuck me-"

The last part of that was covered up by the way she all but screamed his name. Her hips moved erratically as she rode it all the way out, still fucking him, and Tony moaned, so hot at just hearing her like that, his name on her lips.

"You're not supposed to know my name," Tony said, panting, when she sounded good and done. She was still moving in him, but it was slower now; she'd let him go, resting her hands on his back instead.

"Forgot," she sighed, not sounding apologetic in the least.

"I know you're tired and sore and everything right now," Tony said quickly. "But please, please, please get me out of this fucking cock ring and let me come, I promise I can come in under two- oh, hello." She was moving in him again, nice and hard, and Tony mentally revised that to about thirty seconds.

"Take it off," she said, and Tony didn't wait around to be asked twice. She moved faster, and Tony groaned. "Come for me when you're ready. You did so good for me, come on and give it up." She drove into him deeper, harder, just right, and he came, groaning loudly into the mattress, completely spent.

She eased out of him, cleaning up and setting the strap-on aside before taking him into her arms, rolling him onto his side and spooning him. "You really make a great whore," she told him.

"Almost majored in it," he said. "The work study sucks though. You make a great whatever a female john is. And give my compliments to Phil, he outdid himself."

"You can always tell him yourself," she said.

"I don't want him to get used to it," he told her. He took her hand, wrapping her arm around him tighter. "That was amazing."

"Uh huh," she said, yawning.

He nudged her with his elbow. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one falling asleep. Don't you care about stereotypes at all?"

"We just did stereotypes for an hour," she said. "I think we can take a little break for a nap."

"Fine," he said, with a put-upon sigh. "If we must."

"Oh, we must," she said, kissing the back of his neck.

"Okay," he said, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it. "Nap it is." She made a pleased noise, curling in closer to him, and within a few moments she was snoring softly.

Tony was sure they could count this one as a win. Possibly a replay was in order. One good turn deserved another, after all.


End file.
